


Bite me, asshole

by Razzadoops



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzadoops/pseuds/Razzadoops
Summary: "Bite me, asshole.""As you wish."Otherwise known as Dark Link teases Fierce Deity but neither of them are really in the mood for games.





	Bite me, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> A porn one shot of two of my favorite versions of Oot link, inspired by and dedicated to my boyfriend!! <333

"Oh, bite me." Dark Link spat, rolling his eyes at Fierce Deity and settling down into the bed in a grumpy fit. He was in a bad mood and wanted Deity to know he was not playing games tonight. Deity, who was laying next to Dark, propped himself up on an elbow and raised and eyebrow curiously.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, snuggling closer into Dark's back, letting an arm snake over his waist.

"Then beg. I said _bite me_, asshole. Can you not hear, old man?" Dark growled back, wrinkling his nose in distaste but leaned into Deity's touch regardless. He held back a soft sigh; he was starving for Deity's touch but didn't want to give up his facade quite yet. Deity, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Mmh, alright." he chuckled, amused by Dark's attitude. Caught off guard, Dark turned to raise questions only to catch Deity baring his fangs and slipping his free hand into Dark's hair. With a firm grip on his snowy locks, he held Dark's head down and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. He let out a soft groan, reaching down to grasp the arm slung across his waist. Deity immediately drew back, unsure if he had crossed a line. 

Irritated, Dark turned again, glaring at Deity. "Who said you could stop!? Keep biting, asshole." His usually pupil-less ruby eyes were nearly swallowed with hungry, lust-filled darkness. He pressed his ass back against Deity's crotch in a moment of desperation.

Immediately, Deity was sliding out from next to him, using the arm on his waist as leverage as he pushed Dark flat onto his back. He swung a leg over Dark's hips, leaning down to bite into his throat again while pushing his shirt up slowly.

"As you wish, but tease me like that again and you'll regret it." Deity breathed against his skin between slow grazes of teeth against skin and shallow bites. He was eager to strip Dark of his nightshirt, tossing it somewhere into the sea of blankets on their bed. He dragged his tongue down the remaining length of Dark's neck, passing to leave a deeper bite on each of his collar bones along with the dip between them. He marveled in the colors of Dark's body, especially considering how much they differed from his own. Where Deity was tanned and peachy, Dark was a deep grey accented with deeper blacks. The only colors they shared were the pale whites of their hair and the flushed pink of the tips of their cocks. He toyed with the strands of white hair still in his fist as mouth captured one of his jet black nipples. He circled it momentarily with his tongue, delighted by the way it hardened into a bead under his touch. He pulled away from it, pausing long enough to rip his own shirt off before diving in to give the other one the same treatment.

Dark was starting to grow impatient, giving his hips a tentative roll to encourage Deity to move on. He left a sloppy kiss on Dark's chest but reluctantly let go of the soft hair he was gripping and moved on to bite his way down Dark's stomach. He worshiped the sensitive area below his navel and above the waist of his pants, wanting to get Dark worked into a frenzy. As a reward for his efforts, Deity was awarded a soft and sharp whine meaning it was time to get serious. 

Now kneeling between Dark's legs, there was quick scramble to pull the rest of their clothes off. Both let out audible sighs as their neglected erections hit the cold air. He shifted slightly, tightly gripping Dark's thighs so he could drag his teeth and fangs against the delicate skin down towards the apex of his thigh.

Deity was savoring the picture before him-- Dark's icy hair was a mess, wild strands stuck to his sweaty forehead. His chest was rising shakily as Deity crept closer to needy cock. Deity's hot breath against his skin caused his hips to buck, earning him a sharp nip on the sensitive skin where his hip and thigh met. "Not yet, darling. Control yourself or you'll be punished." Deity whispered against the shadow's skin. Dark's hips stilled obediently, more nervous of losing a reward than gaining any form of punishment. Part of him wanted to grab Deity's hair and force him to take his cock, but the need to please and behave to was too great. Disgusting. When did he become such a dependent pet for Deity? Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to ponder this question. His mind went blank as a tight and wet heat enveloped him, sucking softly to elicit a low moan.

Deity was mindful with his teeth while he swallowed his lover's cock, but still let the very tips of them ghost the hard shaft in his mouth, catching just under the head of Dark's cock. The noise bordering between pain and ecstasy was music to Deity's ears. He relaxed his throat and let Dark roll his hips, choking slightly as he ground the tip of his cock against the back of Deity's throat. Pushing his shadow's hips back down, he took the opportunity to play with the tip of Dark's cock with his skilled tongue. He smiled gently as the familiar taste of Dark's precum coated his mouth, the poor boy was already leaking quite a bit. Not wanting this to end any time soon, he pulled his hands away from the dark grey thighs he had a hold on and repositioned himself. One hand formed a tight vice around the base of Dark's shaft.

Dark whined, raising his head and cracking open an eye to complain about the change in pace. "Hey! Assh- aah, fuck…." He didn't know _what_ to expect but it was definitely not catching Deity practically fuck his mouth with two fingers.

He watched as Deity pulled his fingers from his mouth with a satisfying _pop _and moved them to slowly stroke Dark's hole. "I'm sorry, were you saying something, sweetheart?" Deity purred as his wet fingers danced over Dark's tight entrance. The dark figure beneath him could only grunt in response, letting his head fall back against the bed. "That's what I thought. Now, relax while I do this baby, it won't take long."

He took his time teasing Dark again, repeating the process of wetting his fingers then stroking Dark's hole until it was good and lubed up. After a torturous eternity, Deity finally pushed his finger into Dark's ass, moving it in and out slowly while curling it to stretch him out. His finger felt wonderful, the delicious burn was practically addictive. Deity worked him open until there was practically no resistance, then lined up a second finger for his lover. He squirmed against it, begging for more with his jerky movements and needy whines. Again, Deity was careful to properly stretch him, but gave in to the hungry moans and soft curses falling from Dark's lips. As he lined up a third digit, he steered Dark's cock back to his lips, licking a firm stripe upwards before taking the sensitive head into his mouth. He took a deep breath, then swallowed as much of the cock as he could while pressing in that third finger. Dark practically howled, the pleasure and pain almost overwhelming him. Unable to fuck himself against Deity's fingers and push himself down his throat, Dark opted to do the latter while begging for more from the man between his thighs. As soon as the first "please, just _fuck me_!" fell from his lips, Deity was withdrawing and flipping Dark over, tugging sharply on his hips to pull his ass high into the air.

"Be good now, Dark. Spread yourself for me." Deity ordered, finally giving his own erection some much needed attention. He wrapped his fist around himself, stroking roughly as he watched Dark spread his ass and give it a small teasing shake. Deity was able to still him with a single hand placed on the small of his back, the only warning Dark would get before he felt the head of Deity's cock against his tight hole. Rocking forward and keeping aim with his hand, Deity groaned as he slipped the head of his cock inside Dark's ass, pulling a throaty moan from the white haired man.

No amount of fingering or stretching would prepare Dark for the size of Deity or the amazing burn as he pushed himself deeper and deeper, one inch at a time. Dark could only grip the bedsheets and brace himself as Deity set out to pound every spot inside him in search of that sweet spot. His mouth was hanging open, drool and hearty moans dripping from his lips unabashedly. Adjusting to the feeling of Deity's cock splitting him open, Dark gained the confidence to push back in time to meet Deity's thrusts. He could feel himself reaching his breaking point as Deity slid his hand down Dark's back, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into an arch. His darling lover leaned over Dark, pressing him down while still holding his shape and nestling his face into the side of Dark's neck. He licked a stripe up Darks neck, digging his teeth into the tender spot behind his sensitive Hylian ear, effectively getting Dark's cock to twitch and hole to squeeze hungrily. He felt Deity's cock graze his sensitive sweet spot, lewd moans and a babbling mix of Deity's name and requests for more coming without end.

Deity, responding to Dark's neediness, repositioned his hips and abused that spot, nibbling on his earlobe to get his attention. "Like that, baby? Feel good?" he asked, his voice dropping with lust. Dark swallowed and nodded, tears springing in the corners of his eyes.

"Ah, Deity… Deity, please," he begged, struggling to be heard over the loud slapping of skin against skin. "Please, more. More, more, more, I'm so close." he forced his eyes open and turned to look at the man looming over him. Large tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks and it became clear that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

Deity went back in to suck darker marks into the shadow's dusky skin, nipping along his jaw. He wrapped his free hand around Dark's neglected cock and doubled down on the pace of his thrusting, the need to push Dark over the edge and finish himself becoming overwhelming. "Then cum for me, baby." he growled.

And Dark did. He came with a scream, painting his stomach, chest, and the bed beneath him with thick white strings. Riding the high of his orgasm, he tightened sporadically around Deity who was still imprinting the shape of his cock into Dark's ass. He didn't last much longer, coming deep inside Dark against his abused g-spot. He managed to hold himself and Dark up long enough to ride out the rest of their highs and pull out before collapsing next to his love with a satisfied sigh. He loved to watch the way their cum ran down Dark's skin-- the white was a stark contrast against his practically pitch black skin. He pressed a gentle kiss into Dark's lips, smiling softly while basking in the afterglow.

"I love you," he whispered, wiping at the mess on the other's chest with one of their discarded shirts. He tossed it across the room and opened his arms, scooting towards Dark to meet him halfway.

"Mmh, whatever, asshole." he said, nuzzling into Deity's chest. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Deity could have sworn he felt a soft kiss and even softer "I love you, too," pressed into his skin. Content, the two drifted off to sleep. 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! if you've got criticism, please feel free to leave it!! also follow me on twitter (username asrasmagic) username a great day!!! <333


End file.
